


i can’t breathe

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [180]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla refused to believe it when she coughed up her first flower.





	i can’t breathe

Rayla had refused to believe it the day she coughed up her first flower. A pretty, indigo blue one stained with the dark red of her own blood. It was beautiful, yet crushed, and filled the elf with so much denial and sorrow as she held the tiny flower in her hands, and then crumbled it.

This was surely a mistake, right? It was not what she thought, it  _ couldn’t  _ be. Yes, this could possibly not happen to her, it just be a one time thing.

Wrong.

An hour later, it became harder to breathe again, and she entered another cough attack, and this time, several bloody flowers and stray petals were coughed up, staining the ground. Yes, there was no denying it, the dreaded flower of unrequited love was growing in her lungs, and it would only get worse with time. She already found it hard to breathe, and like a torture when she coughed. Her mouth tasted like a mix of blood and grass, and she felt herself grew weaker.

She knew what was going to happen if this went on long enough, everyone did. The flowers would continue to grow, and she would suffocate, while coughing up the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

It was a sad fate, yes, but that was not the worst part. The worst part was watching the indigo flowers grow on the back of Callum’s neck.

There was only one thing to do if she wanted to stay alive, but she refused. Her feelings weren’t wrong, just unfortunate, so, she would rather die with them and her feelings for Callum, than never being able to love again.


End file.
